dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvage
Salvage works because a sub-culture of extremely efficient road fight scavengers exists across America. Scavengers are not Outlaws in the Dark Future sense but they often operate outside state laws in practice. No matter where an engagement is fought, scavengers will see it. They might be watching the fight on TV like anyone else, they might happen to be based nearby or they might have been tipped off that an engagement was going to take place. The scavengers are well equipped for their role. When the engagement has ended, they will move in with trucks fitted with winches, cutting gear and other recovery devices. Some scavenger groups maintain mob, Yakuza or corporate connections. These sometimes have heavy-duty helicopters to carry out their work. Other groups have media connections from which they receive a limited form of sponsorship to run their operations. However they acquired the means, the vehicles are recovered and taken back to the scavengers' secret desert warehouses. The scavengers earn enough money from such sales to survive. Most of their income is derived from their mechanical expertise. Weapons and other equipment can be recovered and put on the black market, However, to keep unwanted noses out of their livelihood, they do business with Ops and Outlaws alike. They offer to sell some of the equipment recovered from the engagement to whichever side won the right to claim salvage. SALVAGE CONDITIONS Salvage is claimed by the player who controlled the last active vehicle in the game. Equipment can be salvaged from any of the vehicles that have become inactive as a result of the engagement. Salvaged equipment can then be fitted to other vehicles, sold off for extra income, or kept in storage by the player so it may be fitted or sold at a later point in the campaign. Some equipment cannot be salvaged. This equipment is too sensitive and fragile to withstand the kind of treatment a vehicle must have endured before it became a wreck. Weapons, turrets, engines and some miscellaneous equipment can be removed but driving systems or fire control computers cannot. When an engine is salvaged, any add-ons fie Nox cannister. oil injection or charger) are lost. Armour cannot be salvaged. Entire vehicles cannot be salvaged if they have crashed, rolled or have taken terminal damage. A vehicle which has taken at least one terminal damage roll is deemed to be a write-off, regardless of the cause of the terminal damage roll. Write-offs cannot be repaired and are only fit for salvage. Equipment can be salvaged from such vehicles, though is is slightly more expensive, even if the models were removed from play during the game. Other vehicles can be salvaged and then repaired. Repair is explained in the Re-Equipment section. Players are allowed to salvage items which have been damaged as a result of critical hits, although the critical hit must be repaired before the item will function again (see below). Salvaging equipment can be financially beneficial but still requires some expenditure. This money must be available before the salvage takes place. The scavengers have to be paid for their services immediately. Therefore, players can't wait until their drivers have been paid for this contract sequence before they salvage, nor can vehicles and equipment be saved to allow salvage to take place in the next contract sequence. If financial restrictions prevent a player from salvaging equipment and vehicles, then the hardware is lost. The cost of salvaging items from a vehicle depend on whether or not that vehicle is a write-off. They are given on the Equipment Salvage Cost Table. Also given on this table is the cost to repair a critical hit which the equipment may have suffered (this has to be paid in addition to the actual salvage cost). There is no cost to strip an item from a vehicle or to refit it to another vehicle. Drivers pay scavengers for their ability to recover equipment, regardless of the state of the vehicle it comes from. It's assumed that the drivers' own backup crews then handle repairing this equipment and refitting it to the drivers' vehicles. This is redesign and is explained more fully in the Re-Equipment section. • A weapon with a double loading facility retains that facility if salvaged. Any ammunition in the weapon is also salvaged. The costs to recover whole vehicles (along with any equipment carried by them) are given below. Only vehicles which have not become writeoffs can be salvaged. The Cost to Repair Critical column indicates the cost required to repair critical hits done to part of the vehicle - not to any item carried by it. Therefore, a critical hit to a Renegade's chain gun would cost $250 to repair. whereas a critical hit that broke the Renegade's axle would cost $1,000. Recovering whole vehicles is the only means by which armour. engine addons and computers can be recovered. With the exception of armour. these cannot be removed. The cost to recover whole vehicles and to repair critical hits are given on the Vehicle Salvage Cost Table. A player can salvage, even if he only wants to store the equipment or sell it later. A player who stores equipment simply takes note of the fact. Resale is explained in the Re-Equipment section. See Also Index